In the past, below ground jig assemblies used for positioning and securely holding elements on a concrete surface including in particular, but not limited to, hand rails, have comprised a first support member which is generally a longitudinal metal member that provides increased stability for the socket member which is attached to the longitudinal member, such as by welding or bolting. This jig assembly is positioned in a location on which a concrete structure is to be fabricated, such that when the concrete that is to form the structure is poured, the longitudinal member and the implement holding socket are embedded in the concrete with the top only of the socket in which a surface implement is to be held, exposed, substantially at the level of the concrete surface. The embedded assembly affords the means to insert and secure an implement such as a hand rail into the socket. Means such as an eccentric element is contained on the socket member to secure or lock the implement that is inserted in the socket.
In the past, the joinder of the socket member to longitudinal support member of the jig assembly, if preassembled, generally required that the socket member be welded or bolted which limits its versatility for different size implements. Also, when pre-assembled, the combined socket and longitudinal pieces presented a bulky package for shipping. On the other hand, when assembled at the site, prior to installation, the task is time consuming and the screws or bolts may be lost or not always securely attached.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved device of the kind which facilitates the assembly of the socket and longitudinal support and which provides versatile spacing for different size implements and without the need for welding, bolting or other extraneous means for attaching the socket members on the rail member.